Project Summary/Abstract Synapses are key elements of communication and signal processing in the healthy brain. Furthermore, synapses are severely perturbed in several neurological and psychiatric diseases. This proposal requests support for an international scientific meeting on Synaptic Transmission as part of the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) series to be held at the Waterville Valley Conference Center, New Hampshire, during the week of August 12?17, 2018. This GRC will be preceded by a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) targeted towards graduate students and post doctoral fellows on August 11-12 at the same location. We plan to bring together a group of scientists who all are highly interested in synaptic function, but examine synapses at different levels (molecular, cellular, and systems level), look at them from different perspectives (bottom-up, top-down), and use different approaches (molecular biology, super resolution imaging, 3D and cryo-electron microscopy, optogenetics, subcellular electrophysiology, modeling, and many others). The long-term objectives of the conference series are (1) to increase understanding of the fundamental molecular and cellular mechanisms of synaptic transmission, (2) to elucidate how synaptic transmission shapes neuronal network activity, and (3) to link basic science on synapses to understanding disease processes. We propose to build on the highly successful strategy of this traditional conference as well as implement innovative directions. The specific aims of the 2018 conference are (1) To shape the focus of the conference according to the most recent developments at the frontiers of neuroscience, incorporating eight sessions that address various aspects of synapses from pre- and postsynaptic perspectives including: structure, signaling, plasticity, development, diseases, relationship to perisynaptic glia, and microcircuits and neuronal networks(2) to enhance the contribution of students, postdocs, and young faculty members, and (3) to achieve the highest possible scientific quality, while optimizing the balance of gender, age, and nationality at all levels (speakers, discussion leaders, and short talk presenters). The program will begin with. Eight sessions will then address synaptic transmission from both pre- and postsynaptic perspectives including: structure, plasticity, signaling, exocytosis, development, pathology, relationships to perisynaptic astroglia, and the function of synapses in microcircuits and neuronal networks. Short talks sessions and evening poster sessions on all four days will permit all participants to contribute to these topics. The health and disease relevance of this application is substantial. Although many presentations will focus on basic science, the data have far-reaching implications for a many devastating brain disorders that are emerging as synaptopathies including neurodegenerative diseases, such as Parkinson?s and Alzheimer?s disease, mood disorders, schizophrenia, autism spectrum disorders, mental retardation, drug addiction, and others.